Pokemon Super Star Ultra: Spring Gust
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: ON HIATUS! So, there's this King Chatot, and he stole some food. Apparently, the only one who could stop him is this naive, apple-obsessed Wigglytuff. Dreamland, you better brace yourself. Cause this parodied, retelling is going to be one heck of a ride!


**A/N: Cause parodies rule! Here, we have a Pokemon parody of Super Star Ultra! This series will be about the sub-games in the... er, game. I won't put all of them in the same story though, as some sub-games may take more than one chapter to talk about. I will **_**not **_**do all the sub-games.  
Anyway, I was inspired by the "Legend of Eevee" as well as the "Pikario and Chuigi" fanfics. They're awesome and you should read them!  
So, let's begin with this! Spring Gust! The Kirby characters are replaced with the PMD characters. Why? I love them, that's why.  
I don't own Pokemon or Kirby. The idea of Wigglytuff's abilites though, are my concept, as well as some of my friends from school, but they allude to Kirby's abilities, which is owned by HAL Lab.**

* * *

Somewhere, deep in a green land called Dreamland, blah, blah, a parrot-like Pokemon ran, causing tremors, his servants tripping and dropping the food they carried.

"HEY! PICK UP THE FREAKING PACE!" He yelled.

"K-King Chatot, calm down!" A Sableye whimpered.

"Calm down?!" Chatot snapped. "Hell no! I don't want anyone finding out about this!"

Well, that's too bad, dude. Cause the plans of a bad guy is always found out at some point!

So, let's skip to our good hero, Wigglytuff!

"Mm... Apples..."

Uh, Wigglytuff? Hey!

"Perfect apples~"

HEY! WAKE UP!

Wigglytuff jumped from his bed. "YOOM-TAH!"

Good. Now, go forth on the Spring Gust and defeat King Chatot! He stole all the food!... That includes the Perfect Apples.

"What?! Oh no! My apples!" Wigglytuff ran out the door. "I-I'm coming!"

...Well, at least he's doing his job.

So, Wigglytuff was running to the castle which laid on a mountain, but skidded to a halt when he came to a realization.

"...How do I fight my enemies?"

I tell you how. You either slap them, or inhale them and copy their abilities! You can also call forth a partner if you say, _I recruit you! _and to delete your partner, say _You're off the team! _, _You're replaced _if you want to, er, replace your partner, while pointing at him or her. If you have a partner, an ability, but just want to drop the ability, just say _I'm a Pinkum!_

"If you insist." Wigglytuff remarked, confused. He looked around, and saw a Sableye. He charged at the imp, slapped it, and inhaled sharply. Apparently, the inhaling was so sharp, he ended up eating the Sableye!

Flashing lights swirled around Wigglytuff for a while, then disappeared. Wigglytuff noticed that his fur color and eye color changed! His fur was now a purple color, the fur on his belly was a light red, and his eyes were pale blue. His hands were black with a white stripe.

"Ooh! Now what can I do?" He looked around, and saw a Starly. _Hm... I wonder..._

"Take this! Power Gem!" Wigglytuff cried. Thus, silver, bright lights were sparking from his hands, and flew into the Starly, who fainted upon immediate impact.

"It worked! Now let's try this partner thing!" He cleared his throat. "I recruit you!"

The flashing lights appeared, but this time, travelled away from Wigglytuff, who returned to his normal colored fur and eyes. And, in front of the Normal-type was a shiny Sableye. _**(1)**_

"Heh-heh-heh. I, Sableye, shall assist you!... Until I am defeated that is." He stated.

Wigglytuff stared for a while, causing Sableye to tilt his head. "Uh, dude? You oka-"

"I HAVE A FRIEND!" Wigglytuff cheered. "YAY!"

"...This is gonna suck." Sableye muttered.

* * *

So, after beating the crap out of countless enemies, the two found themselves facing a Bagon.

The Bagon smirked before unleashing Hidden Power. Sableye managed to avoid it, but Wigglytuff got hit.

"IT BURNS US! IT BURNS US!" He screamed.

Sableye sighed, and faced to Bagon. "Hidden Power Fire, eh? Are you just sticking that attack?"

"Yup. And I'll use Headbutt." The Bagon replied.

"Riiiight." Sableye muttered. He faced Wigglytuff. "You need to suck up his Hidden Power, got it?"

"...Okay!" Wigglytuff grinned. He stood his ground, waiting for the Dragon-type to attack. And as soon as he unleashed his attack, Wigglytuff inhaled it. His fur then changed to a blue, his belly was gray, while his hands and feet were yellow, lastly, his eyes were a simply black.

"...Now what?" He cried.

"Bomb him!" Sableye shrieked.

"B-Bomb?" Wigglytuff gulped. He faced the Bagon, and... Produced an unlit bomb out of nowhere. He decided to light it using Hidden Power, which was luckily Fire, and threw it at the Bagon.

"...Wait a se- AAAAAH!" And the Dragon-type fainted as it exploded.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Sableye muttered. "Let's g- Why are you looking at me like that?"

"...You're replaced!" Wigglytuff cried, pointing at the frog.

"I knew this was gonna suck." Sableye hissed, as Wigglytuff's ability turned into bright lights that swirled away from the Normal-type, and onto the imp. Sableye shrieked, and the lights along with him were gone. In their place, was a shiny Bagon.

"Ello. Bagon at your service. Ready to bomb stuff." He said.

"Sweet!" Wigglytuff turned around. "Let's go bomb some POKEMON!"

"YEAH!"

"BOMBING, BOMBING, BOMBING!"

And thus, the Dragon-type gave Wigglytuff fire to inhale in order to bomb enemies.

... Basically, they went on a rampage, throwing flames and bombs at every Pokemon who stood in their way. Big, small, you get the picture.

Soon, they found a tree. And from it, came out a Xatu.

"..." He said nothing.

Bagon was confused. "Uh, dude?"

Xatu pointed up. Hordes of Caterpie and Weedle came falling down, causing Wigglytuff to curl up into a ball.

Bagon shook his head as he avoided all of it. "Hey! Throw a bomb at the tree!"

"W-Why the tree?!" Wigglytuff questioned.

"J-Just do it! OW!" Bagon yelped as two Huge Apples bonked his head.

Wigglytuff gulped, and thew three bombs at the tree without any more questions. Surprisingly, the Xatu stopped summoning Bug-types and Apples in favor of checking up on the tree as if it were a precious belonging to him.

"Now! We'll throw bombs at him and the tree at time!" Bagon ordered.

"WHAT?" Wigglytuff shrieked.

Bagon gaped at him. "I said that we'll thr-"

"WHAT?!"

"...Throw bombs at bird and tree."

"Oh."

Bagon rolled his eyes as he pulled out a bomb, lit it, and threw it at the Xatu. Wigglytuff followed, except he almost dropped his bomb, but luckily, he managed to fling it at the tree. The two repeated the tedious process, but after another minute or so, the tree fell down, and the Xatu fainted.

"Yay! Victory dance!" Wigglytuff cheered, jumping up and down, clapping his hands. Bagon simply blinked, but decided to join in on the action cause why not?

"...Now what?" Wigglytuff asked.

Bagon blinked. "Well, the mountain is that way. We have to pass some islands and water so... To the ocean area I g-"

"You're off the team!"

"...Son of a bitch..."

And the Bagon was surrounded by light, and disappeared along with it.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the first chapter of the first part of this series. So, this will be kinda short, but the other series will be vastly longer.  
**_**(1) - **_**When you decide to make a partner, their color scheme is different from the enemy, so I decided to follow it.**


End file.
